Affrontement
by MaCha1983
Summary: OS crée pour un concours dont le thème était un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob...


Voici un OS que j'ai réalisé pour un concours dont le thème était : Décrire un bras de fer entre Edward et Jacob.

Il s'agissait de mon premier écrit, donc un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait. Et si cela vous a plus, une petite review n'est pas de refus !!!

Pour situer l'action :

Tome 3 Hésitation, après le baiser de Bella et Jacob. Edward sonde l'esprit de Jacob et comprend ce qu'il se passe. POV d'Edward

Bonne lecture !!!!!

* * *

**Affrontement**

* * *

Afin de laisser Bella et Jacob discuter et mettre certaines choses au clair, comme me l'avait demandé Jacob, j'étais parti chasser. Depuis mon retour d'Italie, leur relation avait souffert et j'étais prêt à faire le nécessaire afin que Bella et lui se retrouvent. Je restais méfiant vis à vis de Jacob, son arrogance à l'encontre des vampires et particulièrement de moi, m'irritait et la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec ma bien aimée, d'avantage encore. Mais parce que cette dernière m'avait supplié de revoir mon jugement et que malgré moi je devais admettre qu'il avait prouvé sa loyauté envers Bella durant mon absence, j'avais accepté de les laisser seuls un moment, mais non sans inquiétudes.

Pourtant, après avoir parcouru plus de 20 kilomètres et traqué l'odeur alléchante d'un puma, je pouvais encore percevoir les pensées du Quileute, tant son esprit dégageait du bonheur, de l'excitation et du désir. Ce dernier point fut suffisant à me faire rebrousser chemin et abandonner ma proie. Plus j'approchais du lieu de discussion, plus les pensées s'éclaircissaient et résonnaient distinctement dans ma tête.

Dès mon arrivée auprès de Bella et Jacob, ses pensées envahirent mon esprit, à cet instant, elles étaient très nettes et chargées d'émotions, je le soupçonnais même d'exagérer le souvenir de cet instant partagé avec Bella, uniquement parce qu'il connaissait mon don. Cependant, grâce à son sens du détail, je pus revivre la scène jouée en mon absence dans son intégralité.

Au delà de l'excitation, du bien être, de la fierté et de la joie auxquelles je ne m'attardais pas, je voyais nettement Jacob expliquer qu'il serait un bien meilleur compagnon que moi. Que si Bella ne m'avait jamais rencontré, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Il la fit culpabiliser en lui disant que toute la meute était engagée dans ce combat et que si elle souhaitait arrêter tout cela, il suffisait de me quitter et s'enfuir avec lui. Que si elle ne me quittait pas sur le champ, il partirait à jamais malgré son amour pour elle. Son esprit décrivit clairement qu'il avait profité du doute semé pour l'embrasser. Chose plus désagréable pour moi, Bella lui avait rendu son baiser. Tous ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux, je ne pouvais qu'intervenir.

- Bella chérie, peux-tu nous laisser un instant, je crois que j'ai à parler avec ton ami.

J'adoptais un ton calme et rassurant afin qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas, ce qui était bien évidemment peine perdue.

- Je préférerais rester avec vous. Je ne suis pas certaine que vous laisser seuls soit une bonne idée après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux chocolats, lui déposais un baiser sur le front, elle frémit au contact de mes lèvres et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

- Ais confiance en moi, je ne ferai rien de stupide, je sais qu'il compte pour toi !

Sur ces mots, elle nous scruta chacun notre tour, le regard sévère et chargé d'inquiétude, tourna les talons et en s'éloignant nous dit d'un ton ferme et autoritaire :

- Bien, mais comportez vous en gens civilisés et non en bêtes sauvages !

***

Je la regardais tendrement s'éloigner et lorsqu'elle fut à une distance suffisante pour ne plus nous entendre, je me retournais vers Jacob qui se tenait droit et fier face à moi. Je sentis mon regard se durcir, résultat de ma colère, de ma chasse interrompue et de ma soif grandissante. Je lançais à son attention :

- Inutile de te réjouir de la sorte !

- Penses-tu que je ne puisse me le permettre ? Après tout, tu as capté la moindre de mes pensées !

- En effet, et je les trouve justement quelques peu prétentieuses.

De tout mon calme je regardais Jacob. Son attitude sereine et son air confiant m'arrachèrent un sourire malgré la douleur que je ressentais, il se méprenait sur les intentions de Bella et il voulait me faire croire le contraire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

- Toi ! Tu penses avoir gagné l'amour de Bella par un simple baiser volé, tu...

- Penses-tu qu'il n'y ait que cela ?

Il me prit au dépourvu, peut être que son esprit disait vrai, sans sur jouer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait pu se passer exactement entre eux durant mon absence des mois passés. Je n'avais que ce dernier échange pour juger. Le doute s'installa en moi et si son esprit était lucide ? Je n'aurais pas le choix, pour le bonheur de ma tendre Bella, je m'éclipserai, cependant, je ne pouvais le laisser me voler mon amour sans réagir.

A son tour il sourit en voyant le trouble qu'il causait par sa réplique. Il me tournait autour tel un animal traquant sa proie, mais j'étais un prédateur plus redoutable que lui, il semblait l'oublier. D'un ton amusé Jacob repris la conversation.

- Qu'y a-t-il sangsue ? Où est passé cette confiance débordante et dégoulinante dont les tiens savent faire preuve ? As-tu peur que Bella devienne une Quileute ?

Cette dernière question résonna dans ma tête... Bella... une Quileute, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Et pourtant, si là était son souhait je l'accepterai. Je ne laissais cependant pas entrevoir cette éventualité à Jacob et décidais de le provoquer.

- Je n'ai que peu à faire pour que cela ne se produise pas et tu le sais, hein Jake ! En une seconde je peux tout changer et tu n'y pourrais rien.

J'ajoutais un léger grognement afin d'accentuer mon discours.

- Tu n'oserais pas jouer sur ce terrain ? Car si ton intention est de faire de mon amie une sang froid, tu ne nous laisserais pas le choix. Les autres loups et moi devrions agir contre toi et je te propose d'imaginer la suite des évènements.

Sa voix était maintenant plus grave, elle se mêlait de colère. Quelques grognements lui échappèrent, je pouvais percevoir son « coté » loup. Mais cela ne me perturba en aucun cas et je préférais répondre calmement.

- Je te laisse imaginer la réaction de ma famille également. Une simple morsure sur toi et tes amis serait fatale, vous ne feriez pas le poids face à nous. Tu oublies que nous sommes puissants, nous sommes nés pour tuer et si je devais te combattre seul à seul, je connais l'issue de l'affrontement, tu ne pourrais me résister plus de quelques secondes, il serait si simple pour moi de transpercer ta peau et laisser écouler le venin en toi.

Des soubresauts secouaient son corps maintenant, ses muscles durcirent, ses traits devinrent animal, sa respiration s'accéléra, soudain un léger déchirement de tissus parvint à mes oreilles et la seconde suivante, un loup roux immense se trouvait face à moi. C'était la première fois que j'étais présent lors d'une mutation de Jacob et je dois avouer que cela restait impressionnant, même pour un vampire.

- Que cherches-tu Jacob ? Le combat ? Est-ce une solution à ton sens, une issue à notre différent ? Tu me menaces à l'idée de Bella transformée en vampire, et de la bataille que cela déclencherait, mais tu proposes de me détruire sur le champ ? Ma famille ne laissera pas les choses ainsi et tu le sais. Tu te contredis...

Dans mon esprits, les mots du loup me parvinrent, incapable de communiquer autrement ; un simple animal !

« S'il ne me reste que ce choix, je n'hésiterais pas ! »

- Cesse de penser à toi Jacob. Et Bella dans cette guerre ? Comment réagirait-elle à tout cela ? Si elle perd l'un de nous, crois-tu qu'elle pardonnera à l'autre ? Penses-tu lui apporter le bonheur en me détruisant ? Penses-tu qu'elle sera heureuse de ce résultat ? Elle qui se bat sans cesses pour la paix, l'entente, l'amour et malgré ce que tu penses, la vie ! Le baiser qu'elle t'a donné ne signifie rien pour elle, tu l'as influencé, tes pensées te trahissent ! Sans le chantage ridicule que tu lui as fait, elle n'aurait pas succombé, tu le sais. Elle ne ressent que de l'amitié pour toi, elle t'a pourtant mis en garde.

Je le provoquais, je trouvais un certain plaisir dans ce petit jeu, il détendait mon esprit embrouillé suite aux pensées qui se bousculaient encore dans la tête de cette énorme bête. Pourtant, je savais que si Bella choisissait les habitants de la Push, je devrais me résoudre à la perdre, au nom de mon amour pour elle. Cette dernière pensée ne pouvait parvenir au loup, et à cause de cela, je n'eus que le temps de me baisser afin d'éviter la masse poilue qui bondissait sur moi.

Une voix interrogative, plus que familière me parvint. Sur un ton paniqué et réprobateur, Bella cria :

- Jake, tu es devenu fou ?

Par cette simple question, je perçu dans l'esprit du loup qu'il était conscient qu'il venait de perdre la bataille, par cette réaction stupide et irréfléchie.

* * *


End file.
